


End of the Day

by richiegoranski



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiegoranski/pseuds/richiegoranski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I told her that I loved her, was not sure if she heard<br/>The roof was pretty windy and she didn’t say a word</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> In which Riley and Maya are together at midnight.

At 11:57, a million thoughts were going through Riley’s head as she sat on the bench by herself, staring at Charlie from across the roof. She almost wished she had waited until later to break up with him, so she would have someone to be standing with at midnight. Everyone else was with someone. Maya would be with Lucas, Farkle was with Smackle, Charlie was with Auggie (what did that mean?), Darby was with Yogi… Riley was alone. 

At 11:58, Maya walked up onto the roof, looking around. Riley noticed her right away—noticed how her eyes immediately fell onto Lucas, standing by himself. She’d go stand with him. She’d go stand with her boyfriend, leaving Riley all alone. Not that it was anyone’s fault but her own; she was the one to break up with him. It was her own fault she was alone. 

At 11:59, Maya walked over to Riley and sat next to her. “You okay, Pumpkin?” she asked.

“Charlie and I broke up,” Riley responded, giving her friend a sad smile. “I broke up with him, and now I’m going to be alone at midnight.” 

“You’re not going to be alone,” Maya said firmly, putting her arm around Riley’s shoulder. “You’re going to be with me.” 

Riley smiled softly, and rested her head on Maya’s shoulder. “You know what, Peaches?” 

“What?” 

“It’s one minute to midnight, and I’m glad you’re here with me.” 

Maya smiled, letting her head rest on top of Riley’s. “So am I, Pumpkin.”

At 12:00, fireworks went off, and Maya lifted her head up, facing Riley. She opened her mouth, fully prepared to open up to her friend, to finally be honest with the way she felt. She opened her mouth, fully prepared to tell Riley she loved her when Farkle’s voice interrupted her. “Riley still loves Lucas.” Maya looked at Riley, her eyes widening in a mix of shock and confusion. People around her left, but she just stared at Riley, Riley staring back. It was just the two of them. 

“Riley,” Maya said softly, “is that true?” 

“Peaches, I—” Riley began, but then she stopped herself, starting over. “I think so. I don’t know. Everything is so confusing.”

At 12:01, a million thoughts were going through Maya’s head as she sat on the bench by herself, staring at Riley from across the roof, who was talking in a hushed voice to Lucas. They were talking about feelings. She knew it. Riley was going to tell Lucas that Farkle was telling the truth, that she did still love him. They were probably going to start dating again. Maya would be alone. 

“Just another door closed,” she whispered, standing up and walking across the roof, past her best friend, and downstairs. “Goodnight,” she said to Cory and Topanga with a teary-eyes smile, leaving before they could question her. Just another door closed.


End file.
